Amor de juguete
by BlackAlice99
Summary: America y Canadá llevan una relacion de juguete. Mientras que Matthew esta perdidamente enamorado de su hermano, Alfred solo lo ve como una marioneta más. Por lo que Canadá sufre varias penas, pero no esta solo, Gilbert esta siempre a su lado, a pesar de que sabe que sus sentimientos nunca seran correspondidos/Multiparing:AmeCan, UsUk y PruCan. Pasen a leer/
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta historia nació al ver un video y una situación que me pasaba en un rol. Fue un poco difícil realizarla, asi que me encantaría que la disfrutran nwn

-Dedicado a todas las fans de la pagina Hetalia Yaoi-

**Advertencias:**Incesto, Ooc y ganas matar a la autora por poner a Alfred de malo(?)

**Creditos: **La serie no me pertenece, si no Hima-papa. Si fuera mia saldrian los 2p(?)

* * *

¿Desde cuándo está situación pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo era un simple juguete?

Canadá siempre escuchaba atento las palabras de su hermano, sin conciencia y sin tener en ellas ese calor del amor. Esa calidez que nunca era 100% verdadera, que solo eran palabras vacías, pronunciadas solo para atar más al canadiense.

Pero aunque él sabía que no eran verdaderas, que solo era un juguete para su gemelo, lo seguía amando. A pesar de que a veces caía en el enorme agujero de la duda y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, haciendo su vista más borrosa. Aun

Podía estar sin su presencia, su enorme y cálida que lo reconfortaba, que le hacía sentir querido y no ser la persona invisible de siempre

Todo aquello era los constantes pensamientos de Canadá, lo que lo torturaba cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Pero que nadie veía por no tener ninguna presencia o que alguien se preocupara por él. Después de todo él solo era opacado por U.S.A, siempre pasaba y más por ser sumamente invisible.

Hasta ahora en la junta, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, era lo mismo de siempre.

Soltando un suspiro, observo a su hermano, después de todo nadie lo notaría. Este estaba diciendo sus tontos discursos de nuevo y discutía como siempre con Inglaterra. Al ver todo esto, una nueva preocupación atormenta a Matthew, o bueno una que ya sabía pero no le había dado importancia alguna. Al siempre le decía que era importante y útil para él pero no lo necesitaba para nada. Solo convirtiéndose en una carga para su hermano, a pesar de no haberlo oído, Canadá sabía que era verdad.

A veces quería que su gemelo entendiera lo que sus sentimientos se habían convertido, en una telaraña pegajosa, que lo atrapaba más y más dentro de ella.

Como si el americano hubiera sentido esos negros pensamientos que atormentaban a su hermano, tomo su mano. El canadiense sin haberse esperado ese acto, solo voltea a verle con suma sorpresa, pues casi nunca hacia eso en una asamblea. Alfred le miró por el rabillo del ojo y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa breve, para después volver a su discusión con Arthur.

Ese gesto, a pesar de no ser casi nada, para él oji-violeta era mucho. Hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco y por arte de magia lo que antes le preocupara se esfumara, sí, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Alfred. Y por ese amor que le segaba y amarraba, no se había dado cuenta de algo. Alguien lo miraba intensamente, o mejor dicho, lo miraba siempre que podía. Esa persona era Prusia, que desde hace tiempo sentía sentimientos por Matthew,

pero no se armaba de valor para decirle. A pesar de que su actitud era muy revoltosa y alegre, él era muy penoso con lo que tratara de Canadá. Al igual que sabía que sus sentimientos por Matty eran verdaderos, también sabía que Alfred solo jugaba con él canadiense, solo moviéndolo como un títere y haciendo que siguiera todas sus órdenes. Eso lo hacía enfurecer, y más porque no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, Matty amaba a su gemelo, y si él prefería estar con él que con Gilbert, aún si nunca notaba sus sentimientos él lo seguiría queriendo.

Ya terminada la junta, los países empezaron a salir uno por uno, quedando solo en la sala Matthew, Alfred y Arthur. El americano y el inglés, seguían peleando, no era nada nuevo en ellos dos. Pero el canadiense sabía que había algo diferente, U.S.A se acercaba mucho a Inglaterra, lo tocaba y le daba sus cálidas sonrisas, esas sonrisas que solo le daba a Canadá, o eso pensaba.

-No es nada, no te sugestiones. Solo hablan como siempre…-Pensó Williams para sí, quería calmarse y no pensar en cosas que no eran realidad. No quería desconfiar de su novio. No. Alfred no era su novio, aún no se habían formalizado, solo cuando estaba aburrido buscaba a Matthew. Solo era un distraje para él, solo un juguete para pasar el rato. Eso al canadiense le dolía, cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que le habían dejado atrás, ya no oía los gritos, solo silencio y soledad. Algo que Canadá siempre sufría por su poca notabilidad, por ser siempre invisible. Viendo la mesa de color oscuro frente a él, suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en la cabeza de su fiel compañero, un oso polar llamado Kumajiro. Pero este siempre se olvidaba de su nombre, a pesar de haber vivido años juntos.

Matthew tenía la pequeña esperanza que su hermano se diera cuenta de su ausencia, que volviera atrás y vinera por él. Pero él sabía que eso no sucedería, Alfred no vendría, se quedaría sólo y atrás como siempre. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos. Con un puchero triste, abrazo con fuerza a su oso, hundiendo su cara en el suave pelaje del animal. Este correspondió y acaricio su cabeza, como si hubieran vuelto a esos años cuando Canadá era una niño, lloraba por extrañar a Francis. Kumajiro siempre acariciaba su cabeza para consolarle y al poco tiempo él pequeño se quedaba dormido y abrazando a su siempre fiel oso.

Después de un rato, solo se escuchaba la suave respiración de la nación. Se había quedado dormido, luego de haber derramado lágrimas por ser olvidado, por lo que cayó en un profundo sueño. Él estaba junto a su hermano, ambos estaban sentados un banco de madera. El escenario era el invernadero de su casa, un lindo y pequeño lugar de paz, con varias flores de diferentes clases y variados colores. Las había adquirido al viajar constantemente a diversos lugares. En este lugar tan preciado para Canadá fue donde empezó todos sus problemas, era aquí cuando empezó a ser el juguete de Alfred. Con la luz del atardecer filtrándose por la ventana y decorando la escena, el primer beso de Matthew fue robando y precisamente de su hermano. Era dulce, sin movimiento y algo largo, cuando al fin el americano se despegó ligeramente de su hermano pudo ver que este estaba con sus mejillas ruborizadas y mirando al suelo con timidez. Como lo suponía, era su primer beso pero no el último. Agarrando su mano, volvió a juntar sus labios para después volver a separarse como antes.

-Te amo Mattie, siempre te amado-dijo en un tono suave y amoroso, mientras acariciaba el pómulo escarlata de su gemelo-

-Y-Yo…yo también, Al…-con timidez correspondió. A pesar de nunca a verle gustado alguien, sabía que Alfred era su primer amor. Desde pequeños le gustaba mucho su hermano, pero sabía que nunca sería correspondido por él. Estaba fuera de su alcance, eso lo sabía muy bien, por eso al escuchar esa confesión pensó que si era un sueño como siempre.

Luego de haber hecho público su amor, ambos hermanos se abrazaron, viendo morir la luz del atardecer. Solo suspirando, con sus respiraciones acompasadas, solo disfrutando de la calidez del otro. Pero como había dicho solo era un sueño, un recuerdo filtrado, como si el subconsciente de Matthew quisiera que dejara de sufrir por un momento, sentir un momento agradable.

Al poco rato de quedar profundamente dormido, Gilbert entro a la solitaria sala, o eso pensaba. Algo se le había quedado a Ludwing, por lo tanto tenía que ser un buen hermano mayor y ayudarlo. Buscando en cada asiento hasta encontrar el portafolio, se dio cuenta de que el cuarto no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Al escuchar esa respiración suave, volvió su mirada para ver de dónde provenía. Y grande fue su sorpresa de darse cuenta de quien pertenecía ese respirar, era de Matty. Acercándose con cuidado hasta donde estaba la joven nación, el prusiano se preguntó que estaría haciendo allí pero a la vez disfrutando ese pequeño regalo de ver a Canadá dormido.

Sin perder tiempo, saco su celular y tomo una foto. No iba desperdiciar esta oportunidad de ver a su dulce canadiense tan tierno y vulnerable. Veía su cara con fijeza, viendo y grabando cada detalle de su cara, pero al hacer esto se dio cuenta de algo. Matthew había llorado hace poco, lo sabía por las marcas en sus mejillas húmedas y unas pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos del joven. Sabia quien había provocado eso, era ese bastardo infeliz de Alfred. El tan solo pensarlo le hacía quemar la sangre y ponerse furioso, pero se reprimió.

Vio con preocupación la cara de su amado, odiaba que alguien lo hiciera sufrir. Con ternura aparto unos mechones rubios de la cara del muchacho y acomodándolos atrás de su oreja. Para después inclinarse y besar ese lagrima que no había alcanzado a caer, al apartarse, vio un una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Matty. Al parecer tenía un sueño agradable, pero que si Gilbert se enterara de lo que era se hubiera puesto triste de inmediato. Después de todo estaba profundamente de aquella marioneta.

* * *

Esta historia va a contar de 3 caps y el ultimo tendra un final no muy bonito(?)

Y eso es todo. Algun review? Sujerencia, tomatasos, canadienses en tanga, metadas de madre, algo? C:


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo, aqui las cosas se ponen un poco violentas o.o

**Avertencias:**Incesto, Ooc, ganas de matar a la autora(?)

**Creditos:** Ya saben, a Himaruya -3-

* * *

Una mañana fría de enero, en un concurrido parque se encontraba Matthew parado cerca de un poste. Con sus mejillas rojizas por el viento helado que jugaba con sus rizos dorados, temblaba por estar tanto tiempo en se lugar sin refugio, por lo que se acomodó la bufanda. Desde hace rato esperaba a su hermano, se suponía que se verían en ese lugar para ir a comer unas crepas, por lo que había dejado a Kumajiro en casa. En tan solo pensar que sería como en una cita, se añadía más rubor la cara del canadiense y una sonrisita se dibujara en su rostro. Pero hace más de 1 hora estaba allí, esperando como un perro fiel a su amo. Con un pequeño puchero veía hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrar entre la masa de gente alguna señal de Alfred.

Ya después pasadas 2 horas, con un suspiro de cansancio, el canadiense se sentó en el gélido piso, pero que se le podía hacer, no quería estar parado. Frotando y tratando de calentar sus manos con su aliento, empezó a desesperarse a pesar de que eso era algo raro en él. Aunque algunas veces el americano llegaba tarde algunas de sus citas, nunca faltaba, con una sonrisa y algo de cansancio por haber corrido pero nunca fallaba. Por lo que se le hizo raro a Williams que no viniera, después de todo, su hermano había propuesto esta salida, así que no sería correcto no cumplir con la promesa. Y una de la consecuencia de abr pasado tanto tiempo, Canadá empezó a tener pensamientos negativos, como que si se había aburrido de él, pero sacudió su cabeza. No iba tener esas ideas tontas rondándole por la cabeza, no quería tener ninguna duda de Jones, quería creer que era cierto.

Con una mueca, vio su reloj de muñequera, ya habían pasado más de 3 horas, el americano no iba ir. Levantándose de su asiento, se sacudió la ropa y se acomodó la bufanda, mientras hacia esto Matthew noto algo inusual. Viendo la masa de gente pudo descubrir una cabellera rubia, y con una rulo hacia arriba, no había duda, ese era Al. Sin poder evitarlo, corrió esperanzado hacia donde estaba su enamorado, con sus ojos violetaceos brillantes de felicidad y su corazón latiendo mil por hora, todos los síntomas de una persona enamorada.

A tan solo unos cuantos metros de su objetivo, noto que Alfred no estaba tan solo como creía. Este iba acompañado de Arthur, ambos tomados de las manos y comiendo crepas, como si fueran una dulce pareja, América se inclinó y lamio la crema batida que había en el labio del inglés, Al ver esta escena romántica entre quien amaba y una persona que había sido su tutor, el canadiense solo pudo retroceder unos pasos. Con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, empezaron a salir sus lágrimas, las pequeñas perlas rodaban con rápido el rostro triste de la joven nación. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no quería hacerlo, pensaba que tan solo era un cruel sueño, pero desde el comienzo era una mentira. Desde ese día en el invernadero, todo, todo era una cruel farsa. A pesar de tener la sensación de que algún día lo dejaría, aun sabiendo que nunca vendría seguía volando en el amor como una estúpido.

Sin poderlo soportar más, se dio la media vuelta para empezar a correr. No tenía ningún destino, solo quería alejarse de esa dolorosa verdad. Aun con sus lágrimas cayendo y sin ver por dónde iba, choco de repente con alguien por lo que cayó al suelo de bruces. La persona de quien se trataba era Gilbert, que al ver al canadiense en el suelo lo ayudo rápidamente a incorporarse. Al estar ya de pie, Canadá pidió disculpas muy avergonzado, disculpas que Gilbo acepto algo sonrojado pero que se esfumo al instante al ver las mejillas de Matty mojadas y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Matty, ¿por qué estas llorando?-dijo el albino con un tono de preocupación, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Williams con suma ternura, odiaba verlo en ese estado, lo odiaba desde el fondo de su alma pero no podía hacer nada.

-N-No es nada…solo me ha entrado una basurita en el ojo-mintió mientras desviaba la mirada, no quería que alguien se enterar, no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a Gilbert.

-Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea.-Al pronunciar esas palabras atrajo al joven en un abrazo cálido y reconfortador, ya suponía cual era la razón de su tristeza.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no es nada, te lo juro...-con su voz quebrada, al punto del llanto por aquel abrazo tan sincero, algo que Alfred nunca dio. Y al recordar lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar aferrarse más a esa calidez.-Solo que…vi a Al con Arthur, agarrados de la mano…como una pareja-Al decir esto rompió en llanto nuevamente, un llanto triste y amargo por

Con un suspiro, Gilbert acaricio la cabeza del rubio tratando de consolarse. No le gustaba verlo así, no le gustaba verlo llorar. Separándose, limpio las lágrimas de aquel chico con sus dedos y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Matty, no llores. No dejes que tu hermosa cara se estropee por personas inútiles.-Con una sonrisa de lado, se inclinó y beso sus ojos. Al recibir ese acto de ternura, Matthew no pudo evitar ruborizarse y dejar de llorar.

-Quiero ir a casa…-dijo con su mirada en el suelo, no quería estar más tiempo allí y volver ver a Alfred. Era como si una parte del amor que tenía hacia Alfred se hubiera esfumado, ya desde hace tiempo eso ocurría. Díaa día se esfumaba una parte de ese cariño.

Él oji-rubí solo asintió y tomo la mano de su amado, llevándoselo lejos de aquel parque y toda esa gente. Lo menos que quería era que Canadá se volviera a poner a llorar, y como la casa de este estaba cerca del lugar no les llevo mucho tiempo llegar a la entrada del hogar del canadiense. Soltándose de la mano de Prusia, Williams se dio la vuelta para abrir la casa y en lo que lohacía, su acompañante no podía caber en la emoción de saber dónde vivía la persona que le gustaba.

-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto el canadiense al ya abrir la puerta. Pero Belmischt negó con la cabeza.

-No, tengo que irme ya-contesto, a pesar de querer conocer la casa de Matty tenía que ir a casa, no quería que Ludwing se preocupara por él.

-Oh bueno, gracias por haberme acompañado.-sonrió tiernamente de lado él rubio. Ya al estar en la despedida, Gilbert pensó en si arriesgar a robarle un beso a ese dulce muchacho-Que te…-sin poder acabar su oración, los labios del prusiano se juntaban con los de él. Para el poco rato Gil se separó y se fue corriendo, con su corazón latiendo como loco y una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Y dejando a un canadiense confundido y sonrojado.

Al ya estar en casa, Matthew se sentó en el sillón junto a la chimenea que daba un reconfortante fuego. Con Kumajiro en su regazo, empezó analizar todo lo que le había pasado ese día, lo que había descubierto y lo que pasaba con él. Y antes de acabar, escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, eso significa que Alfred había llegado. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, corrió hacia donde estaba Williams y lo abrazo con fuerza

-I´m so sorry, Mattie. Mis jefes me retrasaron y no pude llegar temprano a la cita, cuando llegue al lugar no estabas por lo que pensé que estarías aquí-dijo como si fuera de lo más normal, pensando que su hermanito se tragaría esa tonta excusa y no supiera la verdadera razón de su atraso. Al no recibir respuesta, trato de besar la boca del canadiense pero este aparto la cara y lo mira entre enojado irritado.

-Alfred no digas mentiras, todo el tiempo estuviste con Arthur…-levantándose de su asiento y para caminar con sus brazos cruzados, pudo ver la mirada desconcertada de su gemelo que no pensaba que lo descubriría-Dime, ¿hasta cuándo me lo ocultaría? Todo esto es una fantasía, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme creer que era la única?-le interrogo al americano que ya se había levantado y estaba solo a unos pasos de él- Ahora que te eh visto puedo ver que eres un egoísta, nuestro amor nunca fue nada para ti-escupió esas palabras que tantos meses las había escondido en lo profundo de su corazón, algo que pensaba que nunca le diría Alfred.

América había escuchado ese reclamo con su mirada oscurecida y al ver que había terminado, se lanzó hacia su hermano, haciendo que los dos cayeran. Al reponerse, Canadá sintió algo metálico y frio en su garganta. Su hermano estaba arriba de él con una sonrisa algo torcida y burlesca, y oprimiendo más el curter en su cuello. Matthew no podía creer que ese era su querido hermano, no, ese no era su hermano. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo, sudaba frio y tenía miedo por primera vez de Alfred, nunca le había visto así.

-No hagas cosas innecesarias, no digas cosas que no son verdad. No te metas en problemas, Mattie…-susurro en un tono escalofriante en su oído e hizo que Williams se estremeciera y tragara saliva.

-A-Al…-antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna la cuchilla ya había cortado su cuello, la sangre carmesí empezó a salir y manchar la blanqueza de su piel al igual que las manos de su gemelo. Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos, el mayor con una mirada de locura y el menor de terror, eso fue lo último que pudo ver Canadá antes de que su conciencia se apagara-

Abrió sus parpados lentamente, los sentía pesados al igual que su cuerpo y su garganta dolía. Incorporándose lentamente en el sillón, vio delante de él un ramo de rosas rojas. Y a verlas recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, lo que había hecho U.S.A y como había quedado dañado del cuello. Tocándoselo, descubrió una venda, a lo mejor había hecho Al por haber estado arrepentido, pensó el canadiense.

Tomo el ramo y caminando con lentitud, salió al jardín y vi el invernadero. Sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana, que revolvía sus cabellos y hacia que unos pétalos se fueran con el viento. Ya no podía huir de sus cicatrices en cuerpo y alma, no podía pasarlas en alto pero amaba con todo su corazón a su hermano, aun si le lastimar no podía evitarlo. Una traviesa perla surco su mejilla, incluso sus lágrimas estaban disminuyendo.

-Una tentación bien muy bien ideada, una red para no volver a salir jamás, ¿Por qué lo haces, Alfred?-con su voz algo ronca y con un nudo en la garganta pronuncio esas palabras, para después besar una rosa y dejar caer las flores a sus pies. Se dio la media vuelta y regreso a la casa, sin volver por aquel ramo, que se estaba desbaratando como su amor por su


End file.
